Modern telecommunications systems allow consumers to utilize telephony capabilities while accessing a large variety of content. Consumers are no longer bound to specific locations when communicating with others or when enjoying content, including video programming. Network capabilities have expanded and have created additional interconnections and new opportunities for using mobile communication devices in a variety of situations. Intelligent devices offer new means for the enjoyment of network interactions in ways that anticipate consumer desires.